


Sweet&Savory

by PaulaBoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, more tags to come i still don't know what to put yet aa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaBoo/pseuds/PaulaBoo
Summary: Three kiss prompts about two lovely boys





	1. Nose Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> the bigger mitsugaku im working on started taking longer than i thought so im doing some warmup prompts!!! to practice a little more aha  
> the prompts were picked at random so they might be a little different than the usual fluff :o or something i don't know kshdf  
> they are also just warmups so i'm not expecting them to be Super long (or good) but we'll see how this goes!!  
> also im sorry.....i can't do endings.....

“Movie night!~ Movie night!~”

Mitsuki joyfully strolls into his room, four drinks hugged against his chest. He awkwardly lowers himself to sit and scoots forward to place the beverages on the table, amongst other movie fare. 

With the amount of pure excitement emanating off the other male, Gaku can’t help but grin. He adjusts his posture, straightening to better lean against the bed side. “You’re pretty excited Izumi-ani; I didn’t know cheesy romantic dramas were your thing.”

“We don’t watch movies everyday Yaotome! And I have fun watching them with you,“ Mitsuki tosses a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth. “Besides, there's a reason Nagi uses my room as his theatre room. Best seats in the house.~ We can enjoy it in all its cheesy glory.~”

Romance movies weren't exactly their stronger suits but making fun of the cheapness and predictability of them? Right up their alley. 

* * *

 

“Stop. Pause the movie…pause, pause, pause.”  


He waves his hand and Gaku obliges, trying to hold in his laughter. This would be the last of many calls to pause and add commentary to a scene, per the request of Mitsuki. So many things to say about the smallest detail. Honestly it was kind of awe inspiring; he really cared about the movie's production (something they both seemed to have in common)--even in the face of alcohol.   


“That was so fake! Was that the performance they were going for—” Mitsuki takes a quick sip of beer before continuing. “—seriously? Either they weren’t trying, or the director is insane and doesn't know what he's doing.”  


"Mm, you're not wrong...their lines aren't doing them any favors either. With our acting experience we could do a better job than that." 

He notices a shine in Mitsuki's eyes at his comment. A curious sounding hum emanates from his throat as he raises an eyebrow and taps the remote against his lips as he waits. Mitsuki could be plotting anything with a shimmer like that. 

“…Yeah, okay we’re doing that now,” Mitsuki crawls around the table to sit face-to-face with Gaku.

Had he heard that right? He fumbles a little with the remote. “...What?”

“That scene; the kiss. We’re doing it.”

Definitely on the sinister side. Gaku nearly chokes. So that is what he meant... Yeah, he mentioned they could do better, but that was just supposed a joke! A snide remark! His face because flush at the thought of following through with the kiss-- _What could go wrong?_ \--but the situation had come straight out of left field.  "Okay, you aren't being serious. Your cheeks are turning red Izumi-ani, if you aren't drunk now you're certainly on the way there." 

He swears he can hear Mitsuki mutter a quick "No I'm not" as he pouts. How cute. 

"Here, I'll even go first--aren't I generous?~" Mitsuki jokingly bats his eyelashes and readjusts to straighten himself. One hand gently crosses over his chest while the other reaches out to caress Gaku's cheek, taking him completely off guard. "'Haruto, I can't stop thinking about you! I feel like I can't control myself around you...'"   


Apparently he wasn't drunk enough to forget the lines--and add a high pitched voice too. 

"Izum--Aiko," The new name sounds odd in Gaku's ears, but he presses on. "'M..my heart races whenever I think of you. I want you to be happy and...your smile lights up my entire world! I love you!'" He instinctively holds the hand against his cheek. Something about it just felt _honest_. Gaku even takes it a step further and lifts Mitsuki's chin, willing himself to look into his eyes. Mitsuki's face changes to a more sultry one--that must mean he's doing something right.

"'Haruto!~ I love you too!'"

There's a pause of awkward shuffling as Mitsuki starts to lean closer. He reverts back to his usual voice, albeit in a more hushed tone, which sends a chill down his spine. Of course he has to take a moment to lick his lips too. Where did Mitsuki get this sensual side from? Wasn't Gaku supposed to be the "sexy" one? "Here it comes rich boy.~"

Gaku's eyes close, bracing himself for the inevitable. He probably looks like an odd, blushing mess, against whatever bizarre comments he's yelling in his head. 

God, how was he supposed to keep his composure--

"Hehe, gotcha.~"

A wave of confusion flows in Gaku's mind while he opens his eyes. His lips were the target, so why change to a soft peck on his nose? He was expecting something more intimate-the sensation of Mitsuki's breath that close to his lips couldn't have been a distraction. Was it supposed to be just a trick or....was he too timid to follow through?

"Ha, I won."

"It wasn't a contest to begin with."

"Whatever, you still faltered at the beginning of your part. Point deduction.~"

"Tch...if that's the case then you get a point deduction too," he retorts. "That wasn't a kiss."

"Aw, Yaotome, you really wanted one from me then? I'm touched," Mitsuki finds a comfortable spot, straddling Gaku's hips and burying his face in the crook of his shoulder. The sleepy phase; the first hurdle of Mitsuki's drunkenness. Maybe he should've offered to take one to avoid being  "I only messed up once then....you messed up.....on a lot of words...."

As if two mumbled words counted as a lot for a contest with no set rules. 

"Hey, you have a perfectly good bed right here, don't use me as your mattress," Despite the protest, Gaku softly strokes stands of Mitsuki's hair and leans his cheek against his head. Perhaps he was becoming a bit soft. "oya, and you don't want to see the happy ending? The movie is almost over and you're really going to sleep?"

"I don't need to..." Mitsuki lifts his head for a moment to speak with tired eyes. Very childlike, yet also very cute.  "..if I'm already living one..."

Ah, the very clichéd thing they had been making fun of the whole time. Gaku considers responding that way, but just stays silent. How embarrassing; being compared to a romance movie. The way his heart beat and face flushed from the whole situation didn't help either. 

But he could let it slide this once. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then yamato comes in the room and is like "ah i see, i'll let you two have your fun" and gaku is like n
> 
> everything i write is mitsugkau now................i see......this is what i've become.....  
> the other two chapters should hopefully get done quicker but things happen and i don't want to get hopes up ;;v;;  
> follow me @thesimplemelody on twitter so u can see more horrible content lol (it's mostly mitsuki i love him aa)


	2. Anime Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "what's an anime kiss" i have no clue!!!  
> i forgot how to write so uh sorry about that   
> this is not very good i rushed aaaaaaa

Originally, it was supposed to be a casual get together. Getting everyone off on one day was the hardest part, but somehow they all managed. One day to relax. He isn't completely sure how the conversation got turned to cooking of all, but Mitsuki has found himself in the kitchen cracking, sifting, and mixing together a quick apple cake (there's guests after all, can't keep them waiting!). Taste varies depending on which idol you talk about, so hopefully it won't come out too sweet.

As he works, the sound of the door opening and footsteps sounds in the silence. There's an initial surprise to see Gaku as the one standing there, making his way around the counter to watch. Cooking with an audience? How strange. Either way there's no harm in some gentle chiding. 

“Way to to ruin the surprise,” Mitsuki teases. “And here I thought you wanted it to be special….what will I do now….~” 

“I haven’t ruined anything; I haven’t gotten a taste yet. Maybe you should stop making things smell so good,” Gaku leans against the island's pillar.

“Ahh gosh, this guy. The nerve…I’m this close to throwing this apple at his face,” He clicks his tongue, and turns his attention to the sink. “Don’t distract me with compliments…you should get what you came for and go before I really throw it!”

The sound of Gaku chuckling rings nicely in Mitsuki's ears. It makes the excitement build, enough for a satisfied hum to slip out. He shuts off the sink and shakes off the rest of the water from the apple. Once he turns to the work counter though, he’ s met face-to-face with the most wanted embraced—and he’s getting closer—! 

_Ah—_

_No way—_

What takes a few seconds feels like an eternity. 

With one gripped to his shoulder and the other pressed against the wall, Gaku’s arms brace their collision. Mitsuki’s grip tightens on the sink counter, feeling the edge press into his lower back. There’s an immediate rush of heat to Mitsuki’s face when their lips brush together. 

As soon as their eyes lock though, Mitsuki pulls away. His eyes stare wide with curiosity. 

“ _Wow,_ ” Mitsuki breaks the silence, blinking a few times just to be _sure_ that what just happened was real. He wants to kick himself for thinking how good it felt. “That was rather bold of you—”

“Nii-san.”

_Bad timing!!_

They both preform an awkward shuffle out of each other's way, their eyes refusing to make contact. The tension taints the air around them. They hadn’t even heard Iori come in. Mitsuki laughs and smiles, though the whole act seems somewhat stiff. 

“Nii-san I wanted to see if you needed any help. I didn’t know you had…company…” He glances between the two through narrowed eyes. “You were taking a while so I came to check on you, and that ‘bang’ sound too.” 

_Iori you’ve got the complete wrong idea!!_

“Ahaha, is that so? I..just need to add the final touches…Y-Yaotome just came in to help,” Mitsuki laughs and lightly shoves Gaku’s arm. He’s probably completely red in the face at this point but if that’s what it takes to make Iori go then he’ll bear with it. “I- _We_ just need about 25 more minutes for the whole thing to bake!” 

“I see…then I'll inform the others…”With one last sharp look to Gaku, he turns on his way. Mitsuki swears he mumbles something about choosing somewhere private for “that kind of activity.”

This was ten times worse than the Cocona cosplay incident. Mitsuki slices the apple and places the pieces over the batter with robotic-like movements. He picks up the pan and preforms another awkward shuffle around Gaku for the oven. If only he could just disappear right now! 

25 minutes…25 minutes to wallow in timidity. He takes a few glances at Gaku and their eyes lock again. Somehow that was more embarrassing than the kiss itself. 

“Y-you can stop staring, You look like a lost puppy,” _Had he really been staring this whole time?_ He nervously moves his hand towards Gaku’s face and teasingly scratches under his chin, as if he really were a dog. ”Are you gunna be okay little guy?~ Should I get a treat to make you feel better?~”

“Oi,” He pushes the hand away with the back of his own amidst Mitsuki’s snickering. That’s one way to return to some semblance of normalcy. Good. Normalcy was good.

He continues to avoids eye contact as his laughter subsides. There's still that lingering question that needs to be answered; it's too much of a coincidence that that was a simple slip up.

“Hey…was that an accident…?” 

“..Hm?”

“Was that an accident? That…k-kiss…I mean…if there's something you wanted to tell me—”

“Izumi-ani.” 

“Like you made it seem like an accident but the landing was completely on target! You’re making my heart go crazy and—“

“Izumi-ani,” There's that chuckle again. Paired with a smile too, dammit. Gaku leans in and plants another quick kiss on his temple. “I promise I’ll explain later. Continue working your magic in baking; I have to keep your brother from saying the wrong thing, especially with Tenn there. I won’t hear the end of it from that brat…”

 

_Huh._

_Huh?_

 

Stunned into silence, Mitsuki watches Gaku leave. _Explain later? What did that mean? Was that really supposed to be some kind of confession?? He wasn’t swaying back and forth, so that crosses out drunk. Which means he was sober…._

_God what the hell…_

_When did Yaotome become Mr. Smooth?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is that that isn't gaku there's no way gaku can be that smooth bksdhfbsk 
> 
> the apple cake recipe is real!!! it's from a volume (i think 4?) of the manga kitchen princess--i hear it's very tasty :3c
> 
> mitsuki told gaku in the beginning to "get what he wanted and leave"!!! guess what gaku wanted!!!! a kiss!!!!!!  
> this took a longer time to write than expected aa sorry about that!! but there's one left....which might take an even Longer time to come out h im sorry about that too..
> 
> follow me @thesimplemelody on twitter!!! \ v/


End file.
